Eddy's Lucario
Eddy's Lucario is the sixth Pokemon currently owned by Eddy and was received from Korrina. Personality He is much like Eddy. He strives to improve and will not be taken likely much like his trainer. He is very hasty and is quite fast, just as fast as Greninja. He was Eddy's first Pokemon to undergo Mega Evolution. He was very appealed by Eddy's determination and goal and could sense his aura is very strong, so strong that he wanted to follow him. Overview He was first introduced in "A Fighting Chance" under the ownership of Korrina. When he had sensed a peculiar aura, he dashed towards the Eds as they were leaving for Route 10. His suspicions were confirmed when he sensed that it was Eddy's aura that was deemed different. After Korrina had caught up, Eddy challenged her, to which she accepted. Lucario was up first, trying to understand this aura from Eddy. As he was battling Eddy's Scraggy, he had the advantage after a Power-Up Punch, but Eddy and Scraggy refused to quit, ultimately defeating Lucario with a Brick Break. Before fainting, Lucario realized that Eddy had so much potential. In "Mega Ed-volution", Lucario was alongside Korrina's second Lucario, and the two watched as Korrina bestowed the Eds with Mega Rings for Mega Evolution. When Lucario saw Eddy's new resolve, he made up his mind and wanted to follow Eddy's dream for greatness. Eddy and Korrina then decided to have their Lucario battle, to which Eddy's refused to back down. Both Lucario underwent Mega Evolution and their battle had begun with Eddy's Mega Lucario using hasty attacks and seemingly gaining the upper hand, until he was hot with a Power-Up Punch, knocking his HP in the red. Refusing to quite, Mega Lucario used his Speed and reflexes and was able to deliver a finishing blow with his Power-Up Punch, defeating Korrina's Mega Lucario. After the battle, Korrina's Lucario finally acknowledged Eddy's Lucario as an equal as Korrina gave Eddy Lucario's poke ball. Korrina's Lucario bids farewell to Eddy's Lucario and Lucario returned back into his poke ball, setting off with his new Trainer and off to seek glory. In "At Wit's End", Lucario was called out by Eddy to experiment with TMs. Lucario didn't mind since it would help improve himself, and allowed Eddy to bestow him the TM move Low Sweep. Shortly afterwards, Lucario fought a wild Slowpoke and tested his new Low Sweep move, proving to be useful, though Slowpoke fell after two blows. In "Home on the Ranch", he was seen eating his dinner when he saw Dunsparce nervous about the upcoming Gym Battle. Lucario gave words of wisdom and inspired Dunsparce to give it everything he had in the future. In "Power Struggle", Lucario was called out to battle against a Team Flare Grunt's Scraggy, where Lucario dealt an easy blow with Power-Up Punch, raising his Attack stat in the process. After Lucario dodged a Payback, he used Low Sweep and defeated the opposing Scraggy. When the grunt used Croagunk, Lucario jumped and went to strike it down with one Bone Rush, defeating the Croagunk and getting Eddy the win. In "Shocking Science", it was revealed that Lucario was the third Pokemon Eddy used to battle against Clemont. Thanks to knowing Power-Up Punch, Low Sweep, and Bone Rush at that point in time, he was successful in defeating Magneton and Heliolisk without taking drastic damage, earning Eddy the Voltage Badge. In "Dueling Fantasies", it was revealed that Lucario was the first Pokemon Eddy used to battle against Valerie. Lucario was able to defeat Mawile, but was defeated by Mr. Mime. In "Factory Royal", Lucario was called out to battle against a Team Flare Grunt's Mightyena after Skorupi was returned from Roar. With one Low Sweep, Lucario defeated Mightyena, and later learned Aura Sphere in place of Swords Dance. When the Eds confronted the Kankers later. Lucario was called out to battle. He started off by using a super effective Aura Sphere on Zangoose, dealing great damage. When Lee's Zangoose used Crush Claw, Lucario dodged and used Low Sweep, but Zangoose dodged in return. Lucario was then struck by a midair Crush Claw, and later struck by Slash. Lucario then used Aura Sphere, finally defeating Zangoose. Later, when he went up against the Kankers Mega Evolved Mawile, Medicham, and Absol, Lucario didn't stand much of a chance when his Power-Up Punch missed Mega Absol, leaving him open to be knocked out by Mega Medicham's Force Palm. In "Scorching Scorn", Lucario was called out to eat with the other Pokemon on Route 15, where he and many others chided Charizard for his selfish behavior. In "Cold Course", Lucario was called out to battle against a hiker's Vibrava outside of Frost Cavern, where the pelting snow was considered Hail, much to everyone's discomfort. Wanting to end the battle quick, Eddy had Lucario Mega Evolve into Mega Lucario. Mega Lucario then went for a Low Sweep, but Vibrava flew up and dodged. In return, he dodged an incoming Screech, but both sides took the Hail damage. Mega Lucario then attacked with Aura Sphere against Vibrava's Dragon Breath, easily overpowering Dragon Breath and defeating Vibrava in one hit, giving Eddy the win. In "Conviction", it was revealed that Eddy deposited Lucario into the PC to withdraw Scrafty. In "The Pieces Move", Lucario and Venusaur were withdrawn from the PC in place of Dunsparce and Drapion. In "To Be a Hero", Lucario was called out by Professor Scam", Eddy's alter-ego at the time, to battle against Lysandre one final time. When Lysandre used Miendhao, Lucario immediately underwent Mega Evolution and Mega Evolved into Mega Lucario. When Mienshao used Hi Jump Kick, Mega Lucario dodged and used a sngle Low Sweep, knocking out Mienshao in one single hit. When Lysandre used his Honchkrow and had him use Aerial Ace, Mega Lucario countered with his LOw Sweep again, cancelling out both attacks; however when Honchkrow used his Night Slash, not only did Mega Lucario stop it with no trouble, but he also demonstrated his newest move: Close Combat. Honchkrow was quickly defeated, and Lysnadre's Pyroar was called out and used Fire Blast to attack. Mega Lucario used his Aura Sphere as an interception and used the smoke as cover to jump overhead and use Bone Rush. After taking damage, Pyroar dealt damage back at Mega Lucario with Hyper Voice, but the move wasn't enough to keep the Fighting and Steel-Type down as he went running in and used Close Combat, defeating Pyroar as well. When Lysandre brought out Gyarados, he Mega Evolved him into Mega Gyarados to be on par with Professor Scam's Mega Lucario. Mega Lucario dealt a lot of damage with one Aura Sphere, but the Water and Dark-Type was still able to fight as his Aqua Tail intercepted a second Aura Sphere, actually going through the attack and forcing Mega Lucario to dodge, allowing him to get hit by an Iron Head. When he tried to attack, he was too late as Mega Gyarados used Earthquake and defeated him. In "Inverse Pests", Lucario was revealed to have been sent to the PC. In "Derniere Way", it was revealed that Lucario was added back to Eddy's party. In "On Towards Victory", Lucario was called out to battle against a wild Zweilous in Victory Road. Lucario was ready for battle, and he watched as Zweilous started off with a Dragon Rush; of course Lucario applied a counter with his Dragon Pulse, making the attacks cancel out. Lucario and Eddy watched as Zweilous then erupted from debris that had falling onto him, and both looked fiercely at the other before the wild Zweilous used Work Up. Lucario then dodged with his high Speed, evading Body Slam and scoring a super effective Low Sweep, which shot Zweilous into a rock. Lucario then noted that he was gonna get captured, and stepped aside as Zweilous was caught in an Ultra Ball and sent to the PC. Later on, Lucario was called out once more to partake in a Triple Battle alongside Alakazam and Charizard against a trainer. At the same time, the Pokemon thought of the same thing, and all underwent Mega Evolution to immediately gain the upper hand. As Skarmory went to attack Mega Alakazam, Mega Lucario easily shot him down with Aura Sphere, giving Mega Charizard the chance to use Flamethrower and finish it. Later on, as Mega Charizard shot Umbreon into the air with Dragon Claw, Mega Lucario and Nega lakazam used Aura Sphere and Dazzling Gleam respectfully and defeated the trainer. After reverting back, Lucario relished in how that was a good final Trainer Battle, to which Charizard and Alakazam agreed and was returned to their Poke Balls. In "Once and for All", Lucario was called out as the fifth Pokemon Eddy used against Kevin, quarreling with Mega Tyranitar. To match her in power, Lucario underwent Mega Evolution, and Mega Evolved into Mega Lucario. Mega Lucario was able to dodge a Dark Pulse with no problem, and he went zooming on in to use Low Sweep. As he went in to attack, Mega Lucario jumped and dodged Mega Tyranitar's Stone Edge, and his Low Sweep scored a direct hit and lowered her Speed. However, Mega Tyranitar used the dust as a surprise attack, and used Crunch and threw Mega Lucario, and left him to get hit by Dark Pulse. Mega Lucario hit the ground, but was still able to continue battling as the sandstorm stopped. He then used Aura Sphere while Mega Tyranitar used Earthquake. Both attacks met their targets at the same time, and after the rumbling and smoke cleared out, Mega Lucario was seen reverted back with Tyranitar, as both fainted in a tie. In "The War is Over", Lucario was shown to have been deposited back into the PC. In "The Eds - The Last Ed Standing", Lucario was the third Pokemon Eddy used to battle against Diantha and her Aurorus. Lucario felt energetic as he was finally up against the Champion, and he and Eddy were ready to begin the epic brawl. Mega Evolution occurred and Mega Lucario emerged, breaking through Aurorus's Thunder with no problem with Aura Sphere, which defeated Aurorus as well, leaving Diantha with three Pokemon left. Gourgeist was his next opponent, and Mega Lucario seemed psyched. He used Dragon Pulse and scored a direct hit, in which Gourgeist used Trick-or-Treat, turning Mega Lucario into part Ghost-Type, and he was hit by a super effective Shadow Sneak. Mega Lucario Used Dragon Pulse again, scoring a hit again. He then dodged Shadow Sneak successfully, but as he went to attack, Gourgeist used Phantom Force, and Mega Lucario barely escaped the attack and was forced to be recalled back into his Poke Ball. Later on, he was called back out to confront Diantha's Mega Gardevoir, making the battle a Mega Evolution battle, and Mega Lucario seemed excited to initiate one against the Champion's prized Pokemon. He used Extreme Speed, and the move was minimized due to Mega Gardevoir blocking it in full. Mega Lucario then found himself being manipulated by Psychic, and he was hurled into the earth, but Eddy called for a Dragon Pulse to the earth, in which he complied and managed to cancel out Psychic and land softly. Mega Lucario attacked with Aura Sphere, and his attack was broken through by Mega Gardevoir's Moonblast. Mega Lucario dodged and assaulted with Extreme Speed, but he never hit her as she used Psychic, sending Mega Lucario soaring. As he fell, he thought of the bonds made, and how he met Eddy at the Tower of Mastery and the battles that transpired up to the present. Mega Lucario felt glad to have been given such an opportunity and was defeated, leaving Eddy with just one Pokemon left. After Eddy defeated Diantha and registered for the Hall of Fame, Lucario and the other Pokemon popped out and expressed their happiness over their accomplishments. Later on, everyone departed Kalos and headed for the cul-de-sac, ready to settle in. Moves * Close Combat * Aura Sphere * Extreme Speed * Dragon Pulse Trivia * He was the only Pokemon that chose Eddy over Korrina. * He was the third Pokemon given to Eddy, the first two being Froakie and Bulbasaur. * Lucario was the very first Pokemon to Mega Evolve under Eddy's care. * He was the second Pokemon to undergo Mega Evolution, the first being Korrina's Lucario, and Aerodactyl right after him. Category:Eddy's Pokemon Category:Fighting Type Category:Male Pokemon Category:Steel Type Category:Mega Pokemon